1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nanostructures, devices including the nanostructures, and methods of manufacturing the nanostructures and the devices, and more particularly, to plasmonic nanostructures, optical devices (photodetectors) including the plasmonic nanostructures, and methods of manufacturing the plasmonic nanostructures and the optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, which is a hexagonal single layer structure composed of carbon atoms, may exhibit structurally and chemically stable and electrically and physically excellent characteristics. For example, graphene may have a charge mobility (˜2×105 cm2/Vs) that is about 100 or more times faster than that of silicon (Si) and may have a current density (about 108 A/cm2) that is about 100 or more times higher than that of copper (Cu). Because of this, graphene has drawn attention as a next generation material capable of overcoming the limitations of existing elements.
Owing to the diverse advantages of graphene, research into the application of graphene to various electronic devices and optoelectronic devices has been conducted. In this regard, research into optical devices using photocurrent generated by graphene has been also conducted. However, it is not easy to form various nanostructure patterns on graphene, which makes it difficult to manufacture diverse devices to which graphene and nanostructure patterns are applied.